


You must be exhausted

by lunarkyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkyun/pseuds/lunarkyun
Summary: “Being as pretty as you must be exhausting, no wonder you’re yawning.”





	You must be exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Written 01:15 AM - 01:47 AM ~ 17/05-2018
> 
> Written while listening to : ”Waking up in vegas” - Katy Perry

Jeno looked at his boyfriend in awe. Jaemin sitting on their couch, sunlight glowing on his skin, eyes of onyx sparkling and smiling at his phone while texing his mother.

 

”Hey Jeno, welcome back!” Jaemin said when he noticed the other had returned home.

”H-hey babe, what’s up?”

”Oh, I just finished talking to my mom.”

”Cool, don’t forget to tell her hi from me. Should we go cook some dinner?” Jeno proposed.

”Yeah, sounds great! And I already did darling.”

 

The pair went to the kitchen to prepare food for themselves. When they had eaten and washed the dishes they went to their bedroom and sat down on the bed.

 

”Hey Jaemin, you know I love you right?”

”Of course. Hey Jeno.”

”Hm?”

”I love you too.”

 

They moved closer to eachother while looking eachother deep in the eyes. Finally their foreheads met. Jaemin closed his eyes, shortly followed by Jeno doing the same. Their lips met. Pressing their foreheads together, Jeno furrowed his brows. Jaemin pulled away, still having his eyes closed. Jeno opened his after he felt the cold air hit his lips. Jaemin opened his later. They looked at eachother before Jeno pulled Jaemin back to his lips while brushing through his hair. They kissed for what seemed like hours. When Jeno pulled away for a breath Jaemin quickly opened his eyes and started giggling.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jeno asked.

“N-nothing, I just love you a lot.” Jaemin aswered while recovering from his sudden giggles.

“Okay then.” Jeno said with a smile on his lips.

 

Suddenly Jaemin yawned widely.

 

“Being as pretty as you must be exhausting, no wonder you’re yawning.” Jeno said.

Jaemin tiled his head to the side.

“Shouldn’t you be dying from exhaustion then?” he asked innocently.

Jeno stuttered, “A-ah, I, this wasn’t what I thought would happen.” He said with a blush rising on his cheeks.

 

Jaemin smiled at him. “I’m tired darling, that’s why I’m yawning. You’re prettier than me anyways.”

Jeno scoffed. “As if.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short oneshot!  
> I hope you enjoyed and if you want to leave any requests feel free to leave a comment or message me on my social medias.
> 
> KKT : kat8308  
> INSTAGRAM : katjaa_sv  
> KIK : KawaiiPixuls
> 
> Other:  
> SPOTIFY : kawaiipixuls  
> TWT : katjaa_sv


End file.
